Hawkeye Fanfic
by Defective Cat57
Summary: Everyone's guntoting blonde. CHAPTER 7 HAS BEEN UPDATED! HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO EVERYONE! Is Roy saying that he cares for Riza? Read to find out! R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Another FMA fanfic with my second favorite fem character. Enjoy!

_I am...dreaming again...no…not that dream again…no…_

"Hawkeye! Wake up!" Roy said to his daydreaming assistant.

Hawkeye was startled. "Huh? Oh…Sorry, sir." She apologized quietly.

"Are you alright? You seem rather…distracted…" Roy asked concerned.

"No…It's nothing sir, sorry sir…" Hawkeye resumed her tasks at hand. She grabbed a stack of papers that needed to be filed.

Roy watched her go out the door with concern, but assumed she would be okay. _She's a tough girl. But still, she never lets something bother her this much._

Hawkeye flopped in on her bed as she returned home. Her puppy, Black Hayate, hopped on her bed and licked her face.

"Get off the bed, Hayate." She said, her face still buried in the pillow and blankets. She made no move to push the puppy off the bed as he curled up by her arm.

Hawkeye felt tired all of a sudden. She positioned herself to sleep on the bed around the puppy.

_It's that dream again...no…Leave me alone! Please…no!_

Riza woke up in a cold sweat. Hayate looked at her with concern and took two steps towards her on the bed. She was still in her military uniform, it was disheveled and her hair was half falling down. She sighed and pet Hayate a little. Then she got up quietly and proceeded to get ready for bed.

She took a long hot shower. Riza examined her body. She keeps it hidden for various reasons. A body most women would kill to have and she keeps it hidden under that military uniform. Riza looked to the one reason that she keeps her body mostly covered.

"_Listen, rookie, you need to get your fighting stance right. Now try again.."_

_Whump! Her opponent kicked her sending her backwards. _

"_Ow….dammit!" The young Hawkeye yelled at the opponent grabbing her chestt. She growled and then leapt at the opponent with a fire burning inside her. She threw the opponent hard on the ground. Riza panted with the fury gone. _

"_Good, Hawkeye…" The sensei told her and patted her on the shoulder. _

Riza walked out of the shower with her body wrapped in a towel. She fed Hayate and then changed into her pajamas. Riza sat on her window sill and let the fresh air blow against her. She slipped back into her memories…

"_Good, Rookie, you're getting good at this." He patted an older Hawkeye at the military dojo on the back. "At this rate, you will become the new sensei for this dojo. You will be the new officer of martial arts. I am very proud of my best pupil." _

_Hawkeye was just as proud of herself. She beamed at her sensei's praise. She went to go teach her public class. _

_That was the fateful night…_

Hayate startled Riza out of her memories with a bark. He needed to go outside. She let him out the back. She decided to go to bed and try to sleep away her memories.

"Good morning, Hawkeye." Roy greeted her as she walked into his office.

"Hey," She said distracted.

"Hawkeye, are you okay?" Roy asked. "You haven't been yourself lately."

"Yes, sir. I'll be okay." She replied and began writing on reports.

He gave up trying to see if she was okay. Roy knew it would be hopeless.

Later that day, Hawkeye went to the shooting range. She felt the need to keep her sharp shooting skills sharp.

She emptied a clip then pulled in her target and was examining it.

"Hey, Hawkeye, some of us are going to go spar in the gym. Care to join?" Havoc asked.

She froze at the thought of her old martial arts history. Then swallowed and said, "No, perhaps later. Thanks." Hawkeye said not making eye contact.

Her hands ached. Riza overdid it at the shooting gallery. Her pistol was still warm in its leather holster. Her hands ached though for another reason. She ached to close her fists and punch again. She sighed as she gave in and went downstairs to her basement.

Riza flipped on the light. In her basement, she built her own dojo. She went to her closet and changed into her old gi. She kept it white and crisp. Her old dojo's badge still was on her breast. The patches on her sleeve indicated her mastery of weaponry.

Riza warmed up first by doing some punching and kicking routines on a dummy. Then she went to her weaponry closet. She had every weapon in karate, while experienced in all of them; she was best at the bo-staff.

She got it out. Already the touch of the wood brought back old memories. She twirled it around a little to warm up. She then proceeded to do an assault of twirling dances on the dummy.

During her routine she slipped back into more memories. Memories of that fateful day. Riza assaulted the dummy harder.

"_Listen, Rookie," her sensei still called her. "There's been a new development for the martial arts. I am too old to participate in it. You, however, are a prime participant for it. Please, would you participate?"_

_Hawkeye was surprised. She was on the brink of getting the dojo from the aging sensei. What else could he possibly need her for? But she agreed anyways, "I suppose I could do it? What is it?"_

"_You are now an emerging kung fu student. Your mastery is exceptional, you are a perfect subject. Please meet me at this location tomorrow night at about 9 o'clock." The sensei handed her a map. _

"_But sensei what…" Hawkeye began to ask but the sensei turned his back and started leaving. The old guy was becoming hard of hearing. She sighed. _

_Hawkeye returned to the location. _

"_Good you came," came a voice that wasn't her sensei's._

"_Huh? Who are you?" Riza asked, getting defensive. _

"_Calm down, we're here about the procedure you agreed to."_

"_Procedure? I barely agreed to anything!" _

"_Too bad, you're too perfect to pass up."_

_Riza caught the guy that was sneaking up behind her and jammed the bottom her palm into his chin. She was too slow to stop the gun cocking she heard from the guy speaking to her._

"_Now, shall we get on with it?" He said with a wicked grin. _

"_Riza sighed. Everything her sensei taught her, and not one of them could stop a gun from blasting her away. She surrendered her weapons, her hands. _

_They handcuffed her and put her in a car. _

Riza yelled and beat the dummy again. She panted and swung again. The bo-staff cut through the dummy slicing it in half. The flood of memories was unavoidable now.

_They reached a building within the security of the military base. They removed her from the car and escorted her into the small building. _

"_Here you are miss," he said with a sadistic grin. _

_They escorted her into a room she had never seen before. It looked like a lab she had been in before, but different somehow. The only science in the military used was alchemy, this was somehow different. _

"_Take a rest milady." He said._

_Hawkeye's worst fears were beginning to come true. She struggled against the bonds._

"_No fear, my dear, we're not doing anything to you. You are now a test subject. You are a perfect martial arts student for this. First mark her."_

_The lesser removed her shirt and coat. They kept her restrained her tightly as they began tattooing her whole back. _

_Hawkeye cried out in pain. _

"_This pain is nothing." The official leading the whole operation said. _

_They finished the tattoo. They smeared her afflicted skin with calming lotion and then flipped her harshly over to her back and restrained her. _

_She was failing to hold back the tears that were already streaming down her face. She gritted her teeth in a snarl._

"_Yes, she will be perfect. Begin the procedure."_

_They brought in other men. They wore sterile gloves like a doctor and brought in a vaccine. _

"_What the hell are you doing to me?" Hawkeye asked. _

"_Just stay calm and still or else it will hurt worse." The doctor said. _

_She grabbed Hawkeye's arm and tied a rubber strip around it to make her veins stand out. The doctor stuck it in, and Hawkeye bit her lip. She had always hated getting shots. _

_They pushed the serum into her arm. The other people standing around her began drawing a transmutation circle around the table. The serum was fully in her. The doctor removed the rubber strip and stepped back. The alchemists activated the circle. _

_The pain finally struck Hawkeye and she screamed out in pain. Her hand cracked and became larger. Her manicured nails became long white claws. The transformation continued down her arm. Hawkeye's wrists and arms became more muscular and pulled the restraints to their limit. _

_Riza cried out again. Her face began to change. Her canines grew out predominantly and her ears began to point. Her other arm began to grow and her claws grew out._

"_Cut the bonds." The officer ordered. _

_They reluctantly followed orders. _

_Hawkeye fell to her hands and knees. The transformation spread down her back. The marking contorted with her expanding muscles. Vertebrae grew and became bunched. Through her black boots, clawed digit grade feet burst the seams. _

_Golden blonde fur began spreading across her back and the marking stretched out into black stripes across her back. Stripes formed on her arms, legs, neck and back. Her ears had black fur on them and moved to the top of her head through her light blonde hair. Hawkeye's light blonde bangs still hung over her face. Her eyes remained the red amber color. Her face grew out into a short feline muzzle. White fur began to grow down her chin, and it continued growing down her underside and the undersides of her arms and down her legs._

_A long, striped tail grew out from the seat of her pants. _

_Her palms were white. They were the only thing she saw as she brought her hand-paws to her face. They were blurry, but she saw the white fur and the black pads on her hands and fingertips. Hawkeye was exhausted and then blacked out. _

Hawkeye came back from the horrid memories. She was in a full sweat and had beaten the dummy into a stuffing mass. Her palms were sweaty, and she relaxed her grip. The bo-staff slipped out of her hand and clattered to the floor. She brought her bruised, sore and raw hands up to her face. As she thought about those memories of her transformation, her claws grew out again and the wounds on her hands healed.

Tears formed in Riza's eyes and she shut the memories away again. She clenched her clawed hand into a fist. The claws pierced the skin. Her hand began to bleed. She relaxed it at the pain, but hung her head low. She began to sob quietly to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yesh Another continuation. Sry for the short chapter.

"Lt. Hawkeye, is there something the matter?" Winry asked.

"Huh? What are you doing here?" Hawkeye asked.

"Well, Roy actually asked me to see what was going on with you. He says you haven't been yourself for a little while now." Winry said taking a seat next to Hawkeye's desk.

Hawkeye muttered.

"What?" Winry asked.

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong with me. There is nothing-" Hawkeye was interrupted by a commotion outside the building.

"Excuse me," she said getting up and leaving the office. She left her military jacket on the back of her chair.

Surprisingly enough there was a group of Ishballan supporters protesting outside the military building. There were even a few Ishballans in the group with them.

"What is all this?" Hawkeye asked Roy.

"They're protesting the Ishballan war. Have your weapon ready, Hawkeye. They're not getting any nicer." Roy said pulling on his gloves.

Hawkeye nodded and loosened the strap on her holster.

"Wait, what are you going to do?" Winry stopped and asked Hawkeye.

"Anything that is necessary," Hawkeye replied automatically, then she stepped around Winry and went outside.

"You damn military dogs! You slaughtered hundreds of innocent people!" One protestor said.

Roy and Riza stood outside and too their verbal beating quietly, although the pressure was beginning to weigh on Riza.

One protestor got out of hand. "DIE YOU MILITARY BASTARDS!" He pulled out a rifle.

"Get down sir!" Hawkeye pushed him back.

"Dammit Hawkeye I can handle myself!" but she was already poised to shoot.

"You think that stupid pistol will stop this?"

Hawkeye flinched, he was right. She closed her eye to aim.

"Riza!" Roy cried out, but it was too late.

A couple of the protestors jumped her; causing her to drop her pistol.

"Dammit!" She shot one through the shoulder and jammed her fist into the bottom jaw of the other one knocking him unconscious.

"Oh, so that's how it is?" He charged Hawkeye with his bayonet.

Hawkeye was late in turning to see the charge. Her adrenaline fueled her movements and her body. She gritted her teeth for the attack.

The blade cut her upper arm, but she hit the charger harder. Her clawed hand struck hard into his chest. He froze and the look of death in his eyes staring Hawkeye in the face. The protestor's blood spilled on her hand and her arm.

Hawkeye came out of her fighting trance. She won the fight. Then she realized what she had done. All eyes were on her too, she could feel it. She killed him. She hadn't done that in a long time. Hawkeye pulled her bloodied hand out of the man's chest with a sickening sound. The man's body dropped and Hawkeye dropped her own head.

The protestors dispersed with the help of the military police. Hawkeye stood there. The blood dried on her hand. The man's body was taken away, and the injured protestor

"Hawkeye…" Roy started. She flinched at the sound of her name.

He stooped and picked up the discarded pistol. "Hawkeye, you were under attack. There's nothing-" he started.

"I killed him." She said quietly.

"Riza, listen-"

"Roy! I killed him!" She turned around and shouted at him. Tears started streaming down her face.

"Hawkeye, I have seen you shoot people before. It hasn't affected you like this." He reasoned.

"Roy, I've shot people before! I killed him! I killed him with my hands!" She cried out at him. She showed her dirtied hands. Then she turned and ran.

The rain began to pour.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yet another installment. I am encouraged by the reviews I have been getting. Thanks a lot guys! I am certain that this is one of the better stories I have written.

Hawkeye sat out in the rain on her porch steps. She was soaked through her clothes. The mud covered her boots and up to her knees.

She sneezed. Riza got up and turned to go inside her house. Something in her finally snapped its bonds. It was pacing madly inside of her. It was only a matter of time…

Riza went straight down to the basement. The rain had gotten in and soaked some of the things downstairs. The wind blew inside blowing the smell of outside in driving her even further. She hadn't done this in a long time.

Riza cried out in pain. Her hands cracked and the claws grew out. She cried out again as her canines grew out. Her muscles grew bigger up her arms and across her back. Riza doubled over as her abdomen muscles tightened painfully.

Tears streamed down her face. The golden fur began growing down her arms and across her body. Her back muscles kept expanding pushing the limits of the stretchy shirt she wore. Her hair fell out of her ponytail. She cried out again.

"Riza?" Roy said. He had come to her house to return her pistol.

He heard the noise again.

Hayate was whimpering through the door to Roy.

_Something is wrong. _

"Riza! Open the door!" He called pounding on the door.

Riza's groans of agony became inhuman growls of pain. Her teeth pulled her face out into a tiger's muzzle. Her gums and nose bleed with the harshness of the transformation.

Her clawed feet tore through her boots. Riza's back expanded again and a tail grew through the seat of her pants.

Riza clenched her clawed hands together and the tears came as the transformation to an end. She howled.

Roy broke down the door. Hayate jumped and barked at him. Roy ignored the puppy and pulled his gloves on.

Riza was so exhausted. She hadn't let it go for a long time. Months at the best or maybe it was a year ago when she last transformed.

Her arms shakily held her up.

Hayate led Roy to the basement where Riza had locked herself inside.

He knocked on the door first. He dare not intrude on something personal that could be making her feel better right now.

"Riza?" Roy asked softly opening the door.

_Oh, no. It's Roy. I need to get out of here_. But her exhausted body wouldn't cooperate. _I can't let him see me like this!_ She made another attempt to move as she gathered her weak legs under her. She tottered over to the wall as she watched the door open.

"Riza?" He called again as he saw a figure move.

"Go away, Roy." She replied.

"I just came to return your gun and check-up on you. Is everything okay?"

"Yes, it is." Riza replied her usually patient temper getting shorter.

"It doesn't sound like it is all okay. I heard noises coming from your house. It sounded like someone was getting killed down here." He took a step down the wooden stairs.

Riza shifted further back. "There is no one down here but me, Roy. Now please, leave. I am very exhausted."

"What are you hiding from me, Riza?" He said. His tone was becoming stern and almost threatening.

"Please, Roy… " Riza pleaded.

"No! What the hell is the matter with you? What are you hiding from me?" Roy asked loudly then snapped his fingers in his alchemic gloves.

There was a blinding flash of firelight. Roy was used to the light and squinted, but Riza's eyes had to adjust and she covered her eyes with an arm across her face.

Roy got a look at the tigress that was in Riza's basement. She was taller than Hawkeye, but kept the same stature. She snarled at Roy. When her eyes had finally adjusted, he saw a glint of the red-amber stare that he knew was Hawkeye's.

The light diminished finally. Roy heard sobbing. The tigress had tears streaming out of her eyes. She turned and climbed out of the basement window.

"Riza! Wait!" Roy called after her.

Hawkeye didn't turn back. She kept running on all fours into the blinding rainstorm. Her tears mixed with the raining pounding her in the face. She ran blindly and had no clue of where she was going.


	4. Chapter 4

Riza ran for hours. She had lost track of where she had been. Somehow her body finally steered her back to her home. She slowed, wary in case Roy was still there.

The thought of him brought tears to her eyes, and an ache to her heart. She walked around her home and was sure that he was gone.

Riza was now just completely exhausted. She plodded up the porch stairs and into her house. She left wet paw prints all the way up her stairs across her floor and up to her bed. Her hands, feet, arms and legs were covered with mud. She stopped in front of her bed then she slipped into it regardless of the mud on her body. Sleep called her now, and she knew when she woke up she would be terribly hungry. She did remember how to care for her body.

_Riza woke up in a cell. She felt so claustrophobic. She felt so hungry. Then she looked to her afflicted body. Her eyes widened in alarm. _

_A deafening roar sounded through the hidden complex. _

"_Our girl is awake." The officer said dropping his cigarette to the ground. "Let's go see how she feels." He turned to walk into the complex. _

_Hawkeye was cowered in a corner sobbing. Then she heard the door open to where the cells were kept. Then that vile officer showed his face to her._

_Riza growled and leapt at the officer, slamming her body against the bars. "What did you do to me!" She asked in a half snarl. _

"_My dear, you are a product of a new emerging science. Little alchemy is involved. We can create new hybrids like you to fight in the military. You being the first successful one, you will be their leader. It is done by mixing bloods dear, and then the alchemists bind it to your body creating a beautiful specimen."_

_Hawkeye's ears remained pinned backwards in anger and her lips remained curled in a snarl._

"_Ahhh….You're just grumpy still. Feed her then give her some medicine for pain." He ordered, and then he nonchalantly walked away from the cage._

_She watched him walk away. Then her fatigue finally hit her. She walked back and sat on the cot they provided her with. Her hands covered her face as she tried to think everything through. _

_The lesser officials brought out a tray of food. Mostly meats and they brought her some cooked potatoes, a small loaf of bread and a pitcher of water. They opened a door and kept a rifle pointed at her as a female official brought in the tray and set it close to Riza. Then they stepped out. The meat was cooked and the smell appealed to her now carnivorous nature. She picked up the tray when she was sure that no one was watching her and she began to eat her fill. _

_The tray was empty and set next to the door for them to pick-up. She laid on the cot and still tried to think everything through. She felt power surge through her body. She flexed her hands and arms. Her senses were heightened. She could hear the rats scratching through the wall and the very breath of the guard at the end of the hallway. She could smell his cheap cologne. Riza turned over and tried to sleep on the cot that was too small for her larger body. _

Riza woke up late in the day. It was about maybe two in the afternoon. As she guessed, her stomach growled loudly. She yawned and stretched. She had also returned to her normal human form while she was asleep.

Riza hadn't slept that well in a long time. She walked to her kitchen and began making herself a late breakfast and a cup of coffee. Her body needed to restore her proteins and all the carbs she used up the night before. She cooked herself some steak and eggs.

Her clean plate still sat in front of her. Riza was still working her second cup of coffee. She couldn't even begin to think of what to tell Roy. She could always tell him the truth, but that seemed almost of the question. He wouldn't understand. Roy even might reject her and send her away to be studied at Central.

Think of those various options just brought a lump of emotions to her.

Black Hayate pawed at her. He whimpered.

"It'll be okay," she said and patted him on the head.

Hawkeye returned to the military base bright and early the next day. She also wanted to turn tail and run away at the same time.

"Good morning, Hawkeye," Roy greeted her.

She was surprised. "Good morning, sir." She replied after a delay for thought.

"I trust you are feeling better?" He asked nonchalantly, turning his eyes away.

"Yes sir," Riza replied again sheepishly. _He definitely saw me…_

"Good, well then, let's get back to work then," he said, keeping his eyes averted to a report.

Riza watched him. He was definitely upset with her. "Right, sir," she said quietly and took her seat at her desk.

The day passed by slowly and in an awkward silence between the two.

Finally, it was time to go. The sun was setting. Riza began to pick up her things and leave, but Roy stopped her.

"Riza…About the other night…" Roy started.

That was the absolute last thing that Riza wanted to talk about. "Nothing….You saw nothing." She replied coldly.

"No, I saw something," he said. He grabbed Hawkeye by the shoulders. "Was it you?" Roy had a stern, but concerned look in his eyes.

Riza didn't want to answer. She averted her eyes from his gaze.

Thankfully, the door opened to their office. "Sir?" Fury asked sticking his head inside. Roy immediately broke his hold on Riza, and turned to face him.

Fury saluted. "Sorry, sir, and lieutenant. I just…"

Riza saw her chance. She bolted out the open door with her things.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I know short chapter. But it was a good stopping point between me writing and me needing to do my homework. Thanks to everyone for their reviews! I'm going to be taking a reprieve for Thanksgiving. Happy Turkey day!

Roy stayed late at the base. He had to figure out what the hell was going on with Riza. It was clear this was part of the military's doing as well.

He began digging through the files. Searching…

Riza got home again. Barely out of breath even though she ran all the way home.

The beast inside her lunged…

She grasped her head and body and she screamed in pain. She dropped her items and collapsed on the porch. Riza howled, "What is wrong with me?"

Her transformation had already started again….

Roy gave up. He had gone through every file he could think of. He couldn't ask for help searching. He feared it would bring unwanted attention to Hawkeye. Neither of them wanted that…

Roy decided to give up for the night. He yawned and returned home.

The tigress ran at a full run. She pounded the ground hard and ran fast on all fours. She kept her mouth open in a pant for an intake of air. She ran straight for the base at Central.

The tiger snuck around the guard station and leapt over a fence. She then began climbing the brick wall. She dug her claws deep and easily climbed it to the office. She bent the bars to allow herself as she broke the glass stealthily like a thief. The tigress had a wicked smile stretched across her face now. She began to tear apart the office that Riza and Roy shared.

"What the hell is this?" Roy said surprised at the state of his office.

"We don't know sir. Apparently there was a break-in. Your records and files are destroyed." Fury said trying to explain things.

"Any ideas on the culprit or has he been caught?" Roy asked.

"Well, sir, the culprit is still here. She's asleep in your chair."

"She…"

The culprit snorted and turned over in the chair. Roy frowned a little and walked over to the chair. He shoved the person out.

"Ow…What the hell…?" She cursed.

"Hawkeye? What the hell are you doing here?" Roy was stunned.

She looked a round. She was indeed in their office. Her clothes were torn and the office itself was a disaster. Hawkeye tried to fathom what happened, or at the very least a viable excuse.

"Fury, leave us," Roy ordered. When Fury was gone he turned back to Riza. "Riza, what is going on?"

Riza hung her head low. There wasn't anything she could do now. She sighed and stood.

"Sit down, Roy. This is a long one." She grabbed her own chair.


	6. Chapter 6

Just as she took in a breath of air to start the long tale, a group of men burst in through the door with Fury scrabbling in behind them.

"I'm sorry, Colonel Mustang. They pushed past me and-" He tried to explain.

Roy held up his hand to hush Fury's babbling. He looked to the men. One ho was a higher ranking official had a nasty grin on his face. He wasn't looking at Roy. He was looking at Hawkeye. Roy turned to Hawkeye.

Riza had a horrified look in her face. Seeing that loathsome man again was enough to cause Hawkeye to the most scared she had ever been in her life.

That man then had the nerve to begin laughing at Hawkeye.

That fear then turned to anger and pure rage. She snarled then clinched her fist tightly.

"Hawkeye, who is this man?" Roy asked.

Hawkeye ignored Mustang as her rage grew. Her claws grew and pierced her palms as they began to bleed over her fingers. Her breathing increased.

"Hawkeye…" Roy tried to get her attention again.

Hawkeye yelled and leapt at the man in a blind fury. He chuckled and easily dodged the strike. Hawkeye's strong fist hit the wood floor hard and broke through. She leapt again and he moved to the side. She put a hole through the wall.

"You still have that fighting spirit. I knew you would." The man said slyly to feed Hawkeye's rage.

"Hawkeye!" Roy said.

She leapt again. Hawkeye succeeded in catching the officer off guard and clutching his neck tightly. She smiled a wicked fanged grin as she raised her clawed hand to kill him.

"Hawkeye, no!" Roy said. He snapped his gloved hands and a burst of flame appeared between Hawkeye and the pinned officer.

The flame surprised Hawkeye and she jumped back and off the man. She still kept her eyes trained on the officer.

The man laughed as his companions picked him up off the floor. "Good shot. It's not often you get me like that. Unfortunately, Riza, we're going to have to take you back." He motioned to the following soldiers. Riza knew they were reaching for their holsters.

"I'm not going back…" She said backing up. "I'm not going back there!" Riza turned and leapt out the window. She landed on her hands and feet only to be met by another group of soldiers pointing weapons at her.

She grinned. "I've picked up a new weapon too." She grabbed her own pistol. Hawkeye, in her trained expertise, began shooting the poised soldiers in non lethal spots. The least thing she needed was another life on her hands.

The soldiers began to fire, missing her. They began to charge with their bayonets. She began fighting with her hands. Hawkeye began landing numerous hits on the soldiers knocking them down and out.

Then something stung in her shoulder. The soldiers stopped coming and they began backing off.

"What the…" She grabbed what hit her. It was a dart, most likely filled with a tranquilizer. "Damn…" It also had begun to work. Her muscles weakened. Her hand dropped the pistol. Hawkeye's legs gave out from under her and she dropped to her knees.

That sinister man began walking towards her as her vision blurred. Then she dropped to her side as she blacked out.

"Good." The officer said. "Begin loading her up, but first let me check something." He lifted up the shirt, careless of respect or privacy.

There Roy saw a piece the tattoo covering Hawkeye's entire back. He had never known that Hawkeye had a tattoo in the first place.

The soldiers began to put Hawkeye's unconscious body on the stretcher. Also a crowd had begun to form around the scene.

"Wait, what is going on here? Who are you?" Roy asked the officer who seemed to be in charge of the whole thing.

"Ah, yes, I do suppose I need to introduce myself to you. I'm Officer Adolf. I am in charge of this little operation." He said.

"But what is all of this? What is going on with Hawkeye?" Roy asked.

"I suppose she never did tell you. She wouldn't. She never talked to anyone." Adolf pondered. "Anyways, I would rather not tell you here in public. Here, you can meet us here and I can tell you the whole story." He said handing Roy a little piece of paper.

A large black van pulled up and they loaded Hawkeye in. "I will be expecting you, Colonel." He said getting in the van.

"I will be there soon." He said tucking the paper in an inside coat pocket, and he watched the van drive away.

A/N: Yesh I got hit in the head with the idea stick over the Thanksgiving holidays. Also, Adolf is NOT NAMED AFTER HITLER! It was just a name that occurred to me and I am kinda at a loss for names right now. So anyways enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to update. It's finals week. Not a fun time for anyone. So when I'm supposed to be studying, I'm writing this. :-P Anyways, I hope you all enjoy. Also, Happy Holidays to everyone!

"Fury," the colonel addressed.

"Sir," Fury responded automatically.

"Get a car. We're going to follow them." Roy said.

They had arrived at an old building far from town. The men carefully unloaded Hawkeye on the stretcher.

"Put her in a free cell." Adolf ordered. "Then get the staff."

"Well, officer, care to tell me what this is about?" Roy snuck up behind him.

Adolf jumped, but was relieved to see that it was only Roy.

"Decided to come immediately, eh?" Adolf asked.

"Hawkeye is one of my best. Now tell me what is going on?"

Adolf smirked. "Follow me then."

Adolf led him down a corridor of cages. Some where empty and some had chimeras occupying them. Then they arrived at the cage where they were unloading Hawkeye.

"What is all this?" Roy asked.

Adolf ignored him. "Prep her."

"Yes, sir." A lesser officer saluted.

The men left the cage with the still unconscious Hawkeye in it.

"A few years ago, a young girl was a martial arts expert. She was the best in the city and possibly the country. She had invested in becoming the new martial arts expert in the military. Then, chimeras were still unheard of. While she was getting into her prime, we selected her for a new type of experiment. Her sensei told her it was a new program and got her to come, but that is all we really told him.

"Alchemy was also becoming another weapon in the military. Instead of just using firearms we could create new weapons with the elements surrounding us. Then we needed a new type of soldier. Making chimeras by combining animals was being practiced and was becoming highly successful. However, they weren't completely obedient because so many were involved in creating them.

"We determined that a chimera general needed to be created. One of human intelligence and one that could listen to orders then give them out. She was our general."

A female squad of troops had entered the cage now. They checked her vitals then proceeded to undress her, keeping her back to the men.

Roy saw the tattoo again. It indeed had covered her whole back. Some of it had crossed over to her stomach and another line ran up the left side of her neck a little. The whole thing was the Chinese calligraphy for "tiger."

"Armor, sir?" one female asked.

Adolf shook his head.

The females redressed her in a tank top and loose fitting pants.

"Stimulate the transformation." Adolf said coolly.

"What?" Roy questioned.

Adolf ignored him and kept staring at Hawkeye.

The women grabbed an arm and one gave her a vaccine. Hawkeye flinched and waved her arm, but they grabbed it and finished. The women saluted and left.

"We thought that it would be best to first inject the specimen with the blood first. Then we used alchemy to bond the cells together. A practice unheard of now because the only known specimen of the experiment had escaped."

Hawkeye stirred.

"When the experiment was complete, we tried training her, but obviously she was unhappy like that. She escaped by unknown means and essentially had disappeared. Until we had heard that she had joined the military. She had disappeared for months. That was until we found her serving you Colonel." Adolf said.

Hawkeye moaned and woke up. "What…where am I?" She looked eyes with Adolf. "You!" She snarled. Hawkeye stood, but then the pain of her induced transformation hit her. Then she saw Roy standing outside her cell. Tears began to well up.

"What are you doing here?" Hawkeye said.

"I came for an explanation." Roy simply answered.

Hawkeye's hand and arm bulged and cracked as her claws grew out.

Roy winced because it sounded like it was painful.

Hawkeye hissed in pain but tried to keep some sort of composure. "Please, leave me."

Her back popped loudly. She roared inhumanly; deafening Roy's ears. Hawkeye's face grew out into her tiger muzzle and her golden fur grew across her body. Her stripes crossed her arms and legs. Tears dripped off her nose. Her sharp teeth clenched tightly together. Her muscles bulged, but she kept a lean build. Hawkeye's feet became digitgrade and her long tail grew out. She was disappointed and embarrassed with herself. Her secret had been revealed fully to Roy.

Adolf smirked and left the two alone.

"Hawkeye…" Roy said.

"Please, just go. I never intended for you to get tangled up in my mess, sir." She kept her head lowered.

"Hawkeye, it's a little late now. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why wouldn't I tell you. I'm a chimera, Roy. A beast that has no place in the world." Hawkeye sobbed.

"Listen, Hawkeye. You're human to me. You have a place in the military and with me." Roy tried to comfort her.

Hawkeye looked up and her amber colored gaze met his dark, determined gaze.

"Listen, I'm going to get you out of here." He said, sounding more determined.

Hawkeye smiled a little.

"Just hold out for a little while. I'm going to get Adolf exposed for the bastard that he is for doing this to you." Roy said clenching his fist.

"But Roy, won't that expose me?" Hawkeye said worried.

"It might come to that, but I'll be there with you." Roy said coming closer and grabbed Hawkeye's clawed hand. He stood for a moment looking over Hawkeye in her changed body. "Listen, I had better go." He tightened his grip for a moment then let go.

He came out to where Fury was waiting by the car.

"Sir, is everything okay?" Fury asked as he saluted.

"It will be. Let's head back to Central. I have much business to attend to." He said getting the car.

Roy was in thought all the way back to Central.

A/N: I really hope this isn't getting too cliché. But I thought it was cute and I'm not very good at writing love stories. Heh. Anyways, thanks for all your reviews! Once again. Happy Holidays!


End file.
